Good For Nothing
by donttalktomeimfangirling
Summary: Amelia has come to England from the recently formed American colonies looking for an adventure. It doesn't take long for adventure to find her as she in promptly robbed by a particularly handsome young pirate. Her friends tell her to be wary of Captain Arthur Kirkland, but will she be able to stay away? Fem!AmericaxEngland STORY ON HOLD. I don't own cover or Hetalia
1. Chapter 1

**GAHHHHH! This needs to stop happening to me. I get ideas and they just have to happen. So here's some Pirate England, cause I love him, and Fem!America. I'm still writing my other stories and working on joint stories with another author, but I apologize if I don't update as often! Thanks guys! :)**

* * *

The girl with the choppy dirty blonde hair and shining sapphire eyes stepped off the ship in the English port and onto the dock. She had very little with her as she hoped she would be able to start over here in England. It was odd; most people were going to her home, America, for new beginnings. But it was all expected by her. She was one of the first generations to be born in the colonies, though many were yet to be official crown British colonies. She had been born in Rhode Island in the year 1638. It was now 1656 and the world around her was changing fast. More and more people came to the 'new world' every day. But for Amelia Williams, daughter of the prominent Roger Williams back in America, the founder of the Rhode Island colony, she wanted to see where it all began. She wanted to start somewhere totally knew, at least for her. But her father was a well known man, rich as well, as he had recently returned from England and been elected president of the colony. She would have to be careful not to be used against her father, for ransom or some such nonsense. Amelia wasn't worried though. She could fend for herself.

"Well hello there, miss. From the American colonies, I see. Do you need any help finding someone or something?" Amelia sighed as she looked back at the man who had spoken to her. She was very pretty and people often gave her random charity simply to gain her affection. She was a little sick of it, but remained hospitable to them. "As a matter of fact, yes. Could you direct me to the 'Salty Sea Dog Inn' please? A letter from one of my brother's old associates say I can find work there." The man nodded and pointed down the street. "Go left at the corner and it will be directly- HEY!"

Amelia backed up, shocked at the man's outburst. His entire attention was now focused on young men, holding a bag of coins and running at top speed. With a start, Amelia realized they had swiped the coins from the man's waist, something that was on the verge of impossible. They looked back and she immediately noticed they were almost identical, except one looked unbelievably happy, and the other seemed to have a permanent scowl. Within seconds, they had disappeared into the crowd of people.

Amelia looked at the man, who was fuming with anger. "What was that?" Her growled and leaned against the dock. "Bloody pirates, or so they say. No can prove anything of course, so they've never been caught. Those two are from Italy, but they sail with a man named Arthur Kirkland, a true pirate if I've ever seen one. But no can get charge them, so they run around theivin. It's a bad month for yer purse if that crew is in town. I'll warn ya, stay away from them if ya can. They're good fer nothin."

Amelia raised an eyebrow and thanked the man politely. Pirates? In a little town like this? Preposterous. Then again, maybe because it was small, it would be less conspicuous, and have less people to look for you. Still... pirates. As she walked in the direction the man had pointed her, she pondered the idea. Having never been to England, Amelia couldn't help but romanticize the idea of a pirate. She had heard stories of how they were heros; men who stole from the rich and gave to the poor. But those boys had stolen from a poor, lowly sailor. Surely they were simply low grade thieves...

Amelia looked up to realize she had walked much too far and missed the corner that the inn was on. She spun around, only to also see that she had wandered into a dark alley, completely branched off from the street. How had she managed to get this lost? She began her walk back up the alley, only to spin quickly at the light sound of a soft British voice. "Well, well, well. What have we got here? A lovely lady, wanderin around the alley ways? Miss, that certainly wasn't a great idea."

Amelia stared into the shadows as a young man, probably about three or four years older than herself, stepped into the fading light. He wore low riding black pants with a sheath for a sword acting as a belt. A flowing white shirt peaked out from under a long burgandy coat with brass buttons, and he had his sword drawn out at his side, using it as a cane. But Amelia was unable to see his face as wide brimmed hat with a red feather was pulled down over his eyes. She could indeed see his condescending smirk, and though she was initialy frightened, the smirk made her angery as well. Who the hell did this man think he was anyway?

She gathered her strength and stood up straight. "Excuse me sir, but I must be on my way." She made a step towards the street, only to gasp and stagger back as a sword humped out and blocked her way. "Now, now, miss. Not so hasty. I won't hurt you. Just hand over your money, and I'll be on my merry way." His white teeth glinted in the soft light as Amelia stared at the sword. Would he really hurt her if she didn't comply. There was no way to know. She would simply have to risk it. Besides, he didn't know how much money she had. One bag of coins and he would leave her alone. SLowly she reached into her coat and pulled out a purse.

The man smiled and stepped forward to take it. Amelia also stepped forward, stepping on his foot and grabbing his sword. He cried out as she spun the sword to point at his neck. He backed into the wall and Amelia used one of her hands to brace herself, placing it next to his head. "I guess you misjudged me, sir." Now Amelia was grinning wickedly, enjoying this feeling. It didn't last long though, as she noticed the man was chuckling. "Not bad, for a girl. Your father must have taught you that." Amelia scowled. "My brother actually. He-" She gasped as one of the boy's hands shot up and grabbed her waist, the other spinning the sword from her grip. He pushed her against the opposite wall, Amelia gasping in pain as her head hit the brick.

"I guess your brother forgot to tell you to not have idle conversation with your captive." Amelia glared at him, receiving a smirk in return. "Now. Your money, if you please." She scowled and reached for the coins again. With the hand not holding the sword, the thief reached out. "I think I deserve to see the face of my robber, wouldn't you say?" Amelia was both trying to stall and truly curious. The boy laughed and reached up to remove his hat. Surprised it had worked, Amelia tried to think of a plan- but was stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the young man's face.

He had golden blonde hair, the color sunshine. His pale skin was smooth and flawless and his bushy eyebrows made him seem slightly goofy, but also able to be absolutely stone cold. But the thing that caused Amelia to stare was his eyes. They were gorgeous, the color of perfect emeralds. They gleamed in the light and held unknown emotion; entertainment, excitement, sadness, cruelty. She could see them all just in his eyes. Unfortunately sh edidn't get to look for very long, as the boy then pulled his hat over her eyes, grabbed the bag of coins and ran.

She cried out as she ripped the hat off, but by the time she had, the boy with the green eyes and golden hair had disappeared. She set the hat down on a barrel beside her and stared down the alley, trying to figure out where he had gone. It was less than a second later and she turned back to the hat she had set down. Except there was no hat. It too had disappeared.

Amelia spun around, looking for the elusive man. She probably looked like a total fool, spinning around looking for a ghost. Finally, she sighed and gave one last look at the place where the hat had been. Now there was something there again. Her mouth fell open as she picked up the object and held it in her palm. A gold coin. But not one she had seen before. It had a skull on it, one with a hat very much like the young man's, and two skeleton hands held criss-crossed swords. She stared at the token, glancing around once more for the thief. This was certainly going to be an interesting town if this had all happened within the first hour of her arrival.

Sighing, Amelia made her way down the street to find the inn she would be working at, all the while thinking of the man who had stolen her purse. She didn't even know his name. Only that he had the most amazing eyes she had ever seen; full of secrets and excitement and mystery. And his attitude- like he owned the world and didn't care. It was really... attractive! Amelia stopped herself. Attractive? He ROBBED you. Get a grip. She put her head down and marched on to the inn, which she finally managed to find, and walked inside, part of her mind still on the handsome, mysterious man who had so rudely welcomed her to her new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if the bar scene is kind of rushed. I was having horrible writers block and anxiety with this chapter. I'm writing another story on this account and another one that I havn't published yet and the juggling of stories is burning me out! But no worries, I shall keep writing. I'll try to get another chapter of my other story up today at some point. Please review and keep reading! Thank you so much."**

* * *

The inn had a warm, welcoming feel to it, even if it was a bit dirty and rundown. It had yet to open for the night to the tired sailors that had worked so hard to get there, so the only people Amelia saw when she entered were a young man practicing piano, a few girls in unbelievably short skirts cleaning tables, and a young woman standing behind the bar, washing glasses for the rowdy night ahead. Amelia recognized her immediately from the description her brother had given her. Long blonde hair, bright green eyes, and small wire frame glasses. She had a frustrated look on her face as Amelia walked over. "Bloody spot. Damn thing just won't go away!" She screamed and threw the glass on the ground, only to have it shatter into a million pieces. She smiled smugly as she grabbed a broom. "It's sure as hell gone now."

Amelia started on as she sat at the bar, waiting for the woman to be done sweeping the glass. When she finally looked up, her smirk turned to a kind welcoming smile. "Sorry lass. We aren't open yet." Amelia smiled slightly at her sudden change in attitude. "Um, sorry. My name is Amelia. Amelia Williams. Your husband is a business associate of my brother. He said I can find work here." Now the bartender was grinning from ear to ear. "Well, now that's different. My name is Alice and I own and run this ole dump. My husband told me you'd be coming so I got a room all set up for ya. Are ya willing to start tonight?"

Amelia bit her lip, holding in laughter. This woman spoke so... poorly. Like a servant. It was invigorating, being spoken to as though she were an equal and not above them. She quickly nodded and followed Alice up the stairs to her new room, making a note that she too had a skirt above her knees. Alice looked back and caught her staring at the length of the dress. She giggled. "I'll give you a tip lass. The shorter the skirt, the bigger the tip." She winked and pushed open the door to let Amelia into her new home.

It was a small bedroom, but very cozy. A bed stood under a window that faced the street and a desk with a few candles was on the other side of the room with a single wooden chair. To most people it would have been sad, depressing even. But to Amelia it was amazing. Absolute perfection. No decorations, no servants. Now she was the servant, working to earn her money and only getting what she needed. It may have not been an adventure, but it was certainly somthing entirely new.

"Everything alright?" Amelia turned to Alice, who was leaning in the door way and pulling her long hair into a triangular piece of cloth to hold it back from her head. "Perfect." Alice grinned and gestured downstairs, "We're opening soon, I suggest I show you how to work here. Never worked at a port bar, I'm guessing." "No, not exactly." Alice laughed as she led Amelia to the kitchen. The room was bustling with people and work. A man with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes was yelling in a foreign language at the poor kichen boys. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous fainéants!?" Amelia stifled a laugh as the an swung a wooden spoon to hit the boy on the head.

Alice went over and promptly hit the cook with a soon as well. "OW! C'était pour quoi?" The man turned to look at her, looking angry at first, but once he saw who it was that hit him, he turned very smooth. "Oh, Madame Alice. Pardon me my dear." He smiled and Amelia immediately felt her heart flutter . He was so handsome, though the thoughts of the green eyed man from earlier were floating around in her mind. He leaned in to grab Alice's waist and pull her closer, getting a smirk and another hit with a spoon. "If you would recall, Monsieur Francis, I am happily married." The man known as Francis sighed. "And your mari is so often away. One little night..."

Alice rolled her eyes and dragged Amelia over to meet the Frenchman. "Amelia. This is Francis Bonnefoy, the cook here at the 'Salty Sea Dog'. He's a bit of a pervert, so my advice is to stay-" She was cut off as the handsome man grabbed Amelia's waist and pulled her close. "My my my, who is this lovely mademoiselle?" Alice grabbed her wrist again and pulled her away. "Not for you, Francis. This is Amelia Williams, a new barmaid. And you will keep our bloody hands off!" She may have said this sternly, but with a smile in her voice. They must have been very close friends, even if they seemed to argue nonstop.

"You are the boss, Madame." He said this slyly and winked as Amelia turned to leave, making her blush horribly. "And don't you forget, you and Madeline are together now. No going around with other girls; it would break her poor little heart." Francis looked apalled. "I would NEVER hurt my sweet ours polaire." Alice rolled her eyes and pulled Amelia out to the front room. "Au revoir, Mademoiselle Amelia!" Alice sighed, "If that frog wasn't such a good cook... Well come on and meet the rest of the girls."

Alice stopped at the first table near the kitchen, where a tall young woman with ridiculously long brown hair and green eyes stood wiping the table and smiling at the piano layer. "Amelia, this is Elizaveta. She and our nightly entertainment, Roderich, are married." Amelia shook the lovely girl's hand. "Hello there Amelia. You working here now?" Her accent was certainly not British, maybe a little... German? "Well, welcome. Yur goin to love it here!" She smiled sweetly and went back to work. Alice grabbed her again and moved to a girl with very short blonde hair with a ribbon in her hair, standing next to a tall blonde man with a gun.

Amelia gave Alice a questioning glance about the guard, and she just pushed her towards them in return. "This is Lili, another server, and her brother Vash. He's our... security guard?" She said this like she wasn't entirely sure it was the best way of putting it. Lili shyly shook Amelia's hand. "Hello miss." She immediately went back to sweeping the floor. Vash looked at Amelia with a distrusting glance, making Amelia cringe. "Oh don't worry. He doesn't like anybody except Lili; you're not alone."

Alice went over to the bar, where the last two girls in the room were. One had cropped blonde hair and an enormous chest that was barely contained in her dress. The er girl had long almost white hair and a permanent scowl etched onto her face. She seemed to be trying to kill a bug with a butcher knife. "This is Yekaterina and Natalia." The big chested one smiled and shook Amelia's hand. "Pryvet, miss. I'm Yekaterina, and that's Natalia." Natalia cried in triumph and she stabbed the knife down and sliced the beetle cleanly in half." Amelia recovered from the shock of watching the girl stab a bug and asked, "Was that Russian you just spoke?" Yekaterina nodded. "In a way yes. It's a dialect of Russian."

Amelia nodded, though she was a bit confused. Why were there so many foreigners here? Alice handed her an apron, showing her how to wear her choppy hair in a bandana like her own. Carefully, Amelia pulled the waist of her dress into the ribbon around her waist , making the dress now cut off above her knees. Alice smiled and nodded. The girl would certainly make money here. "All you have to do is ask the men who actually sit at the tables what they want, then bring it to them. Pretty simple. Use as much sarcasm and rudeness as ya want; their sailors, they like feisty." With that she called attention to the other girls. "Openin time!" She yanked open the door, and not a moment later the entire room was filled to the brim with bustling excitement and hungry, thirsty sailors. Roderich began playing a lively tune on the piano.

Amelia took to the work right away. She had a naturally sassy attitude and a smart mouth to go with it. Her beauty left the men speechless, and she was heavily tipped. Even though she was good at it, her energy wore down fast. The customers were always shouting for more faster than she could act. Finally, Alice told her they were too drunk to ask and that she should just bring more whenever they looked low. out four hours later, Amelia was dead tired, but not enough to miss the tall handsome sailor that had walked in. He had dirty blonde hair and shining blue eyes with a pair of crooked glasses.

After about four hours, Amelia was dead tired. But not so much that she missed the handsome man that had just entered. He had dirty blonde hair, shining blue eyes and quirky glasses. He seemed to be someone that was always smiling and joking. Amelia knew who it was right away from her brother's description. "Mr. Jones?" The man turned and looked confused for a moment, but then broke into a smile. "Ah, Amelia Williams. I would know you anywhere. Look exactly like your brother. " Amelia smiled and shook the hand of Alfred F. Jones. She moved to say something else but was stopped by a girly squeal. Alice had seen them speaking and was rushing around from the counter and running towards them through the crowded saloon.

"Alfred!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and he laughed, picking her up and swinging her around. "We hello to you too!" He put her down and kissed her cheek. Alice blushed and held his hands. "How long are you going to be here?" His happy demeanor faltered a bit. "Only a week I'm afraid, but I won't be gone more than a few days after we leave." Alice had grown sad at the first part of the statement, but smiled again as he finished. "Where are you going?" Alice didn't notice, but Amelia watched Alfred tense slightly. "Oh, some business on the other side of the country. Don't worry about it."

Alice looked at Amelia then. "As you know, this is my husband Alfred. He's a sailor in the Queen's navy even though he was born in the colonies, like you." Amelia raised her eyebrows. SHe had know he was from the colonies, but not that he was part of the Navy. She looked at ALfred, who simply winked at her before he was whisked to the bar. Amelia followed, slightly puzzled. "So love, what can I get ya?" Alfred leaned on the counter and responded, "Just some whiskey dear, I have work to attend to tonight."  
While Alice pulled out a bottle, Amelia sat next to the fellow colonist and asked, "What kind of work?" Alfred tensed again and bit his lip. "Well actually, it has to do with a man that happens to be here at the same time as me. His name is Arthur and-" Alice spun and glared daggers at her husband, who winced. "ARTHUR? This wouldn't happen to be Arthur KIRKLAND, would it?" Amelia leaned back, surprised by the venom in Alice's voice. "Why? Who's Arthur Kirkland?" Alfred welcomed the ability to not answer his wife's question. "He's a.-" Alice scoffed and cut him off. "He's a good for nothing pirate."

Amelia raised her eyebrows. More mention of pirates. It seemed she would be running into them a lot. Alice had continued. "The bloody bastard ropes people in with his innocent emerald eyes, smiling and batting his eyelids. Then he turns around, stabs you in the back and takes your money! He's not someone to be dealing with." Though the first part had been directed at Amelia, the last was at Alfred. "He's not 'good for nothing'. Everyone is worth something to someone." Alice rolled her eyes. "Not Kirkland. He belongs in jail or hangin from the gallows."

Amelia had checked out at his description. Green eyes, welcoming smile. The man who had robbed her! He had been the 'good for nothing' the couple was arguing over. "Amelia." Amelia jerked up and the sound of her name. "Get to cleanin the place. Most of the drunkards have dragged themselves to bed." What she said was true; the room was mostly empty now. Amelia thought of the so called pirate that had disappeared from her earlier while Alfred and Alice talked. Was he really that bad? He had seemed cocky and daring, but evil? Maybe, maybe not. She really didn't have much to go on besides Alice's opinion and her own brief encounter.

"Amelia." She turned to see Alfred approaching her, putting on his coat. "I'll be going. Gotta get to work before my wife stops me." He grinned, but then got serious. "But do yourself a favor. I don't hate Arthur Kirkland, but that doesn't mean you should get involved. Stay out of his way if you know what's good for ya. I obviously don't, which is how I got into the situation I'm in." He bit his lip and looked Amelia directly in the eye. "But if you decide you don't know what's good for yourself," He smiled and pressed a coin into her hand, "then the best place to start the road to hell would be Mr. Kirkland." He walked to the door, turned, and winked at Amelia just before he left.

Amelia had stayed frozen through the encounter. It had been... off to say the least. She brought herself together enough to look at the coin in her hand and gasped at the sight. A gold coin with a skull and criss-crossed sword engraved onto it lay in her open palm. She fished in her coin purse and found the one the pirate that had robbed her had left earlier. Identical. Amelia felt her heart beat faster and her eyes widen. She stared after Alfred F. Jones, wondering what it meant. Was he a... Amelia considered telling Alice, but she really wasn't positive about anything, and her lack of tolerance for pirates seemed to tell Amelia to keep her suspicions to herself. For now. Closing her fist around the matching coins, she returned to work, thinking about pirates and lies and emerald green eyes.

* * *

**Some historical stuff because I did a lot of research for this chapter. Belarus and Ukraine were not officially independent countries until 1990 (Belarus) and 1991(Ukraine). Before that, the land that is now Belarus belonged to many different countries, including Lithuania Russia, and Poland. Ukraine belonged to Lithuania and Poland for a while and was eventually taken by Russia until it became it's own country. I know, it doesn't look like a lot of research but trust me, it was. Thanks for reading this chapter! :)**


End file.
